ninjago_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Historia Ninjago - Trylogia Uniwersum
Wstęp Artykuł ten opisuje historię Ninjago od momentu urodzenia się Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu do serii LEGO Ninjago: Miecz Armagedonu, pomijając wydarzenia z LEGO Ninjago: Przebudzenie Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu i oficjalnych sezonów Ninjago. Historia została stworzona na potrzeby serii i nie ma żadnego związku z oficjalną fabułą oraz rzeczywistym postrzeganiem historii Krainy Ninjago przez twórcę. Tworzę dwie serie, LEGO Ninjago: Przebudzenie Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu i Trylogię Uniwersum. Na początku miały być one zupełnie różnymi tworami i nie mieć ze sobą żadnego związku, jakby w dwóch oddzielnych uniwersach (uniwersum to cały stworzony świat, nie tylko jeden wymiar, a wszystkie), ale w końcu połączyłem je i na dodatek staram się je zrobić tak, żeby obie serie były zgodne z oficjalnym kanonem Ninjago, czyli nie zaprzeczały niczemu. Większość wydarzeń opisanych tutaj jest jedynie wymysłem autora i nie mają żadnego poparcia w oficjalnym kanonie. Mimo starań, musiałem dokonać jednej zmiany. Otóż według oficjalnego kanonu Ninjago od pokonania Mrocznego Władcy przez Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu do przybycia Garmadona na Wyspę Ciemności minęło 100.000 lat. Niestety, by poprawnie umiejscowić wydarzenia z moich serii i samemu nie tworzyć luk fabularnych, musiałem to zmienić i w tej historii, tak samo jak we wszystkich moich seriach opowiadań, od pierwszego do drugiego momentu minęło ok. 1000 lat. Ponadto Mroczny Władca nie wyłonił się z ciemności po powstaniu Krainy Ninjago, a był jednym z bogów (czytajcie dalej, to zrozumiecie). Przed wszystkim Wydarzenia sprzed powstania poszczególnych wymiarów i wyjaśniające niektóre wydarzenia będą opisane w Księdze Stworzenia. Życie Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu Zanim powstała Kraina Ninjago Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu urodził się na kontynencie zwanym Enerią Północną, w roku 64 p.e.n. (przed erą Ninjago, daty liczymy tak jak w latach p.n.e.). Imię, które otrzymał w chwili narodzin, to Rey (wymyśliłem to, zanim wypuszczono Star Wars: Przebudzenie Mocy, a samo imię pasuje zarówno do kobiety, jak i mężczyzny). Nie posiadał żadnych szczególnych mocy i w ogóle nie był wyjątkowym człowiekiem i nie miał rodzeństwa. Na Enerii Północnej przeżył dzieciństwo, lecz gdy miał 16 lat, czyli w roku 48 p.e.n., na jego kontynent zsunął się lodowiec. Podczas ewakuacji mieszkańców Rey spadł do dziury i stracił przytomność. Jego matka chciała go ratować, lecz służby porządkowe nie pozwoliły jej na to, mówiąc, że dla niego nie ma już ratunku. Sam Rey obudził się dzień później, uwięziony pod lodem. Zaczął się bać, że będzie umierał tutaj z głodu. Jednak gdy dotknął lodu, przeniknęła przez niego fala zimna i lód rozstąpił się. Tak oto otrzymał pierwszą z czterech podstawowych mocy: lód. Rey zdziwiony wyszedł i wspinając po lodowcu, po dwóch miesiącach marszu, żywiąc się zwierzętami, którym udało się wspiąć na lodowiec i przeżyć kataklizm, dotarł do Enerii Południowej, drugiego z kontynentów. Tam dołączył do rodziny, która rozpaczała, myśląc, że Rey nie żyje. Bardzo się zdziwili widząc go żywego, ale byli również bardzo szczęśliwi. Rey poszedł na studia (przyjmuję, że za czasów młodości Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu technologia stała na poziomie realnego świata), gdzie wkrótce poznał swojego najlepszego przyjaciela, Lytra i swoją późniejszą żonę, Ellie. Gdy skończył studia w wieku 24 lat, czyli w roku 40 p.e.n. poślubił Ellie. Gdy kataklizm na Enerii Północnej się skończył, rodzina Rey'a wróciła i razem z innymi mieszkańcami poczęli odbudowywać swoje miejsca zamieszkania. Jednakże w roku 39 p.e.n. meteoryty zaczęły spadać na Enerię Południową. Rey nie chciał wracać do Enerii Północnej, więc wraz z Ellie i Lytrem popłynął na Senezję, trzeci kontynent. Gdy wypływali z portu, deszcz meteorytów rozpoczął się. Jeden z nich uderzył dosłownie milimetry od statku, akurat w tym miejscu, gdzie o balustradę opierał się Rey. Meteoryt drapnął go, ale tylko powierzchownie. Lecz zyskał już drugą moc z czerech: ogień. To miejsce zaś, w roku 37 p.e.n., nawiedziło ogromne trzęsienie ziemi, wykraczające poza jakąkolwiek skalę. Rey postanowił wypłynąć na ostatni kontynent, Grof. Podczas ucieczki ziemia rozstąpiła się pod nogami przyszłego Pierwszego Mistrza Spinjitzu i wpadł on w przepaść. Na jego szczęście złapał się wystającego korzenia, a Lytr i Ellie pomogli mu wyjść na powierzchnię. Zyskał kolejną moc: ziemię. Na Grofie Lytr poznał czarnoskórą kobietę, którą poślubił. Rey i Ellie kupili dom i ustatkowali się w miarę. W roku 32 p.e.n. jednak niesamowity cyklon nadszedł nad Grof i wszędzie uderzały błyskawice. Jedna z nich uderzyła właśnie w dom Rey'a i Ellie. Kobiecie, która przebywała na parterze, nic się nie stało, ale Rey został porażony, na szczęście niezbyt poważnie. Zyskał już ostatnią, czwartą moc: błyskawice. Mieszkańcy uciekali. Przyszły Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu postanowił wypłynąć na Ladagaskar, ogromną wyspę, z nieznanych powodów niezaliczaną do kontynentów. Jednak mieszkańcy Ladagaskaru byli wrogo nastawieni do wszelkich przybyszów, w każdym porcie była straż, która odsyłała podróżnych, czasem polubownie, czasem siłą. Rey, razem z Ellie, Lytrem i jego żoną, a także kilkudziesięcioma innymi mieszkańcami Grofu, podpłynęli do portu. Zarządcy portu kazali im go opuścić, w przeciwnym razie zniszczą statek. Rey jednak, tułający się po świecie od kilkunastu lat, nie zamierzał tak po prostu odpłynąć. Rey, zawsze opanowany, wybuchł emocjami. Nie wytrzymał. W jego oczach zapalił się ogień, a następnie zapaliły się jego ręce. Płomienie zaczęły go otaczać. Strażnicy portowi cofnęli się. Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje. Nadeszła druga faza. Na ziemi zaczęły trząść się kamienie, a następnie unosić. Podleciały do Reya i stworzyły krąg wokół niego. Ellie zaczęła się martwić, Lytr również. Na molo zaczęli się zbierać gapie. Szybko tego pożałowali. Nagle w całym porcie zaczęły uderzać błyskawice, a jedna z nich w Reya, natychmiast go otaczając. Nie na tym miało się skończyć. Cała woda w porcie zamarzła, a Reya zaczęły otaczać również kawałki lodu. Późniejszy Pierwszy Mistrz Spinjitzu uniósł się nad ziemię. Dla strażników to było za wiele. Większość zwiała, kilku wysunęło miecze z pochew i spróbowali zaatakować. Nagle padli jak muchy. W całym porcie krążyły płomienie, miniaturowe błyskawice, kamienie i kawałki lodu. Rey uniósł prawą rękę i pojawiły się dwa małe tornada, jedno czerwone, całe z ognia, drugie niebieskie, całe z błyskawic. Następnie uniósł lewą rękę i pojawiły się następne dwa, jedno białe, całe z lodu, drugie brązowe, całe z ziemi. Tornada wniknęły w Reya i połączyły się w jedno, ogromne tornado, później nazwane Tornadem Kreacji. Wtem tornado się zmniejszyło i zrobiło się złote, a następnie znów podzieliło, lecz tym razem na pięć tornad, dodatkowo zielone, które wyglądało, jakby było zrobione z energii. Połączenie wszystkich mocy. Kreacja. Tę moc zyskał Rey. Wtem wszystko się skończyło. Padł na pokład statku i zemdlał. Obudził się godzinę później, na kolanach Ellie. Ta powiedziała mu, że mieszkańcy pozwolą im zostać na Ladagaskarze. Jednak on nie chciał. Dowiedział się, że to nie jest jego przeznaczenie. Jego przeznaczeniem jest zrobić coś większego. Musiał popłynąć bardziej na wschód. Gdy to powiedział, wszyscy zdziwili się. Przecież tam nic nie ma - mówili (technologia stała na podobnym poziomie, jednak wiedza o świecie niekoniecznie, myślano, że świat jest płaski). Część ludzi, którzy przypłynęli wraz z Rey'em, została na Lagaskarze. Reszta popłynęła wraz z nim na wschód. Po kilku miesiącach pływania ludzie mieli dosyć, a zaczynało brakować zapasów. Część chciała się zbuntować i zabić Reya podczas snu. Dowiedział się o tym jednak Finnister Raven, jeden z tych, którzy pływali z Reyem od czasów meteorytów. Później Finnister był znany jako Pierwszy Mistrz Błyskawic. Ostrzegł Reya i dzięki temu ten nie został zabity. Pięciu buntowników trafiło do celi pod pokładem. Następnego dnia zobaczyli góry. Pierwszy ląd od kilku miesięcy. Ale były to tylko góry i nic więcej. Po prostu, wyspa z górami. Dobili do brzegu, a gdy wspięli się na szczyt, zobaczyli, że nie są to zwykłe góry, lecz wulkany. Wulkany ze złotą lawą, później nazwane Złotymi Szczytami. Rey zabrał złotą lawę z gór, bo tak mówiło mu przeznaczenie. Zawrócił. Zaczął płynąć na południowy zachód i dopłynął do kolejnej góry, ze świątynią na szczycie. Wszyscy nie mogli się nadziwić, kto zbudował tę świątynię. Rey zaniósł złotą lawę, ostrożnie w mocnych kubełkach. Tam poprosił jednego z pasażerów, Petera Smitha, by nauczył go, jak wykuwać broń. Ten pokazał mu. Rey wykuł ze złotej lawy cztery bronie: miecz, nunchako, kosę i shurikeny. Stworzenie Krainy Ninjago Rey wziął do ręki kosę. Jego oczy i ręce zaczęły świecić na złoto, podobnie jak sama kosa. Nagle cała ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Z morza wyłoniła się ogromna połać lądu, dorównująca wielkością Enerii Północnej. Kategoria:Trylogia Uniwersum Kategoria:Vnut